


Tournament of Power: (Broly & Buu)

by Majorminor2242



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Reimagined Plot, Revamped Plot, Tournament of Power Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: What if the Tournament of Power was completely revamped? I'm talking about having the full monty roster of characters, including Majin But (as originally intended) as well as Broly (DBS) in the mix?Of course, you may see some loopholes in this, but in due time, they will be ironed out and hopefully cleared up coherently.But if you're interested in reading a ToP that includes different tactics, encounters, fusions, transformations, buffed up enemies/allies and more, then this is the story for you! Beyond anything else, I'm aiming to make the ToP go from incredible (as it was in canon), to downright EXHILARATING here!
Kudos: 1





	1. Universal Altercations: (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less a chapter and more of a detailed explanation as to what leads to these changes in the roster for the Tournament of Power in this story. I'd advise you read this so that you aren't questioning everything later, but if you don't want to then that's up to you.
> 
> Just don't complain about it if that's the case.
> 
> -Also, I don't want to see any comments complaining about the 'logic' of my decisions or whatever the hell would 'actually happen if we were being serious'. To make this story, it requires divergence from the canonical timeline. Just deal with it.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy. :)

I'm just going to state some facts now so they can clear some future events up before any confusion occurs and trust me this is important, so listen up:

Relative to what we know -and what I know, Potara fusion has a maximum time limit of an hour, however the time can drastically decrease depending on the amount of power used by the fusion. For example, when Vegito turned Super Saiyan Blue at max power when facing Zamasu, the time limit decreased to only 40 minutes. Whether the decrease is relative to the overall power of the fusion, OR if it's down to how much overall PERCENT of their power is used (with no limit to how strong they are overall), when reducing the time, is unknown from what I know, however in this story, I'm going to be going off of the second assumption as it will simply help me write this story. (-A LOT)  
  
On the other hand, the Metamoran Fusion -better known as the 'Fusion Dance', has a set time limit of 30 minutes, but NO restraints to power whatsoever.

This means that overall, whilst Potara fusion lasts longer as a maximum, the Fusion Dance is a lot more reliable for its worth, as _push the Potara too much_ and you could possibly end up with even LESS time than the Fusion Dance.

Now, the second point I want to make, is that quite a few changes to the original storyline plot/events have been changed for this all to work. Due to wanting to change the ToP altogether -by quite a lot- this was inevitable, so for this story, these are the facts/changes:

-In this universe, Broly and Gogeta fought **BEFORE** the Tournament of Power. Roughly only a couple months before or so, however Goku has managed to make slim-to-moderate improvements in his relation to Broly. He therefore trusts Broly a little (even if this wouldn't ever happen in canon in a million years due to his no control when angry/at full power, just pretend that this is true for this as it's just a story) and so instead of recruiting Tien, he recruited Broly- since in the movie, Goku ALSO said that Broly was a caring person who doesn't actually WANT to fight but is forced to by his father.  
Don't ask _'why would you add Broly if he: A) 'Doesn't want to fight', and B) will go to go tonto-berserk and kill people?'_ since you'll just have to find out how things work out in the story. Maybe, maybe not.

-After this, however, you may then be thinking _'ok Majorminor, but why replace Tien? Goku would trust him far more than not only Broly, but Freeza especially even if he's weaker and-'_ _SHH_.  
Okay, first off, Goku says to Krillin 'he couldn't be happier to have his best friend compete -so long as he can prove he's up to it'. Krillin DOES prove he is (at least not in strength but in tactics and overall experience/ability) -I also have extreme bias towards him as Krillin is a fav character of mine alongside Beerus and SS2 Gohan 😏 (so he's not getting replaced)  
Now comparing Tien's powerlevel to just about anyone is laughable. I like Tien, he's cool, but honestly I'm only keeping Krillin because I love him too much, but the both of them are sadly just _so_ outmatched it's upsetting. The only thing they can rely on is their techniques and experience, and in the end, they were still both eliminated once they reached their limits.

In other words... Just accept that in this story, Goku is a little more focussed on having powerful allies, and he knows that Freeza wants their universe to survive just as much as he Tien does, so whether he w _ants_ to trust him or not doesn't matter in this situation.

-As for the other change, I'm bringing Buu back into the equation for the Tournament. Originally, we all were expecting him but of course he falls asleep in and fails the Universe 6/7 tournament test, and then HIBERNATES right before ToP just because 'he trained too hard'. 😐

_'But Majorminor, why would you bring Buu in and who would you get rid of?'_

Android 17.

_'But why? The fact that he was won the entire tournament was such an important twist an-!'_

Short story? I know. I agree, as well. Android 17 was absolutely awesome in ToP, however to start, he displayed absolutely no interest in fighting for the universe's sake. He just wanted to protect his animals, secret family, and leave the 'responsibilities' to Goku's group.  
Now, I know that between Freeza and Android 17, from what Android 18 is like, Goku would likely try to recruit 17 first by quite a long shot. _I get this,_ and that's... difficult for me to reason with, however all I can really say to you is that in this story, 17 refused the spot. _Adamantly._ He never changed his mind, and left Goku no choice but to get Freeza.

Alright? Is that cleared up now?

Good. So sadly, that's why Android 17 and Tien can't make it in this story. -Of course for Tien, whilst even I would say Goku would choose Tien over Freeza (and Broly) for trust, but who else am I going to replace? So I'm sorry but Tien simply has to go in this one for the sake of what I'm going for in this story.

\--P.S., if anybody asks why I didn't replace Master Roshi, you're getting a slap for how much he contributed to the team- both emotionally and skilfully. 😂

So then. That leaves the roster for Universe 7 being:

-Goku

-Vegeta

-Gohan

-Piccolo

-Krillin

-Android 18

-Master Roshi

-Broly (DBS, Good)

-Majin Buu (Good)

-Freeza _(not as good but still recruited for his power)_

If there is any confusion left after all this -if I made mistakes or whatever in my explanations, then I am sorry, but I seriously can't be bothered to go into any further detail in this so just accept from here on out that this is the roster even if you don't get the reasons for it. :P


	2. Double Team

"Jiren, if you don't kick them out, universe 7 is going to steamroll the tournament and together they may even win! KNOCK THEM OUT NOW!!!" Belmond yelled, catching the attention of the Universe 11 prodgedy, who's eyes opened and glanced towards the two largest powerlevels in the arena. Their aura's themselves were shrouding the area, and to any average human being the air would likely suffocate from the pressure alone, regardless of the oxygen.

Finally uncrossing his arms, the solitary man 'hmph'ed, before rocketing off, far faster than anybody else could see/process. In an instant, he was beside this 'Gogeta' and 'Kefla', and deciding who was the bigger threat to extinguish, focused his first serious attack in the tournament.

Shock filling their face and making a split-second decision on who to defend against, Gogeta brought both arms up to block Jiren's punch but was smashed into a plateau of rock milliseconds later when Kefla slammed into his side mercilessly.

 **"Hey, no-one invited you, this is our fight! Get lost!"** Kefla went to toss two swirling discs of laser-sharp ki at the newcomer, but with a swat, he was able to deflect the projectiles like they meant nothing. **"W-who are you?! I SAID. GET. LOST!"** this time, she poured her ki into her attack, before releasing what would be a devastating beam of incinerating energy.

But with a single glare alone, the beam was gradually slowed to a halt as it hovered only feet from him, shivering in the air under the two tremendous forces that pushed opposingly on it. Kefla screamed as she poured more and more rage into her attack, her SS4 form fuelled by this even more as her red aura flared up even brighter, but even that showed little-to-no effect.

With a single twitch in his expression, the beam suddenly exploded midair, and before Kefla could even bring her arms back up, Jiren collided with her stomach, making her retch and gag as she flew farther away that even Gogeta previously.

Speaking of...

Jiren turned to face the warrior who was standing a distance away in the open. The two were staring at eachother analytically, however Gogeta knew that between the two, he had less time to plan or waste as not only the half-an-hour metamoran fusion, but also his SSB transformation were running out of time/energy.

Soaring forward, he played a defensive offensive, consistently trying to keep Jiren focussed on guarding vitals but also prioritising his own defence over attack. Another hit from Jiren would be costly; another five hits from Jiren may even be what it takes for Gogeta to go down.

Jiren seemed to be taking him seriously now, which at the very least was a little reassuring. It meant that the titan was at least putting some effort into the fight, further meaning that he wasn't totally invincible in strength if their cards were played right.

"This guy kinda reminds me of Broly.... Constantly rising in power, yet he's also the most calm and collected fighter I've ever faced. Is he that sure of his abilities or is he just that experienced?"

Suddenly, a large ball of swirling green and red energy amassed behind Jiren and collided with his hand only brief moments before connecting with his back, yet he hadn't turned to face her.

Kefla growled, **"Gogeta, lets get this guy out first! Don't think we aren't gonna finish off where we started, but he's just gonna keep getting in our way and is the biggest threat to both of our universes! I don't care about fighting him, I care about fighting you!"**

Lighting up in surprise at the offer of temporary truce with the fused saiyan girl, he took a moment to consider it. At first, every part of him told him to deny the offer. That Jiren was so strong, he _had_ to fight him in a duel to find out who would truly win...

But images he couldn't managed to surprise bubbled and surfaced in his mind....

Of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Gohan, Trunks and Goten...

Even the Vegeta in him for some reason, didn't want the old master of Goku's, or the comrades/companions he had made over the years, to die due to his own selfishness in this fight...

This fight was a tournament that decided _which universe lives._ Seven would ultimately cease to exist, erased from both time and space as though they were never there to begin with...

This fight wasn't worth 'pride in a true Saiyan match'. Too much was at stake for what felt like the first time Gogeta's two fusees had ever realised.

**"Alright. Let's work together and I promise we can finish off our match if it's the last thing we both do."**

_**"Sounds good to me!"** _

Speaking up as the two charged forward at the Universe 11 warrior who had been respectfully waiting for their antics to end and continue the fight, Belmod's voice rang sharp and loud across the entire arena:

**"Every one of you in Universe 11, get over to Jiren RIGHT. NOW! I don't care if you're barely standing, have broken bones or are flat out unconscious! Anyone who isn't there fighting 'Gogeta' and 'Kefla' in ten seconds get's erased the moment this is all over!"**

Deflecting another blow narrowly, Gogeta's eyes widened when he heard the Destroyer's command.

**_"Shit."_ **

The two fusions glanced at eachother before facing their backs together tightly, taking very defensive stances in anticipation as very quickly, Universe 11's other fighters' emerged from the rubble surrounding them. Some were bloodied and looked to have been in the middle of a fight only seconds prior, whilst others -such as Toppo and Dyspo- seemed relatively unaffected.

Jiren's face twitched into a frown of frustration at this. Sure he knew that his two opponents were teaming up against him, but he didn't need all these people getting into his fights just like they had been all this time so far.

_'Leave it to us, Jiren!'_

_'Conserve your energy, Jiren!'_

_'You'll be the one to take this in the end-game!'_

**"Belmod, stand them down!"** for one of the first times he had expressly spoken, everyone turned to face him, shocked.

"But Jiren... If you are defeated, we'll be erased-" the titan turned to face Toppo, eyes narrowing in detest which was shocking for Gogeta to see and for Toppo to receive. "..."

Belmod growled. "I don't care how strong you are, stronger than destroyers or the strongest here! You're going to fight together or I'm going to erase you without hesitation if we return to our universe! Don't think your God of Destruction isn't capable of doing that." his eyes spoke of just how serious he was about the matter, and after a long staring contest, Jiren finally conceded.

**_"Fine..."_ **

Luckily, during the time of which they had all been distracted, Beerus had managed to gather what resources he could (in their own universe's strongest participants that could stand any match for Universe 11 warriors) and sent them to reinforce Gogeta.

He managed to keep his plan down-low and quiet so that Belmond wouldn't rush his fighters, speaking to only those who were strong enough to help. Gohan was still exhausted from his recent fight so he was out of the question, but... _"Broly, Freeza, Buu,_ get to the centre of the arena immediately and help out Gogeta or we'll be down two of our strongest fighters! They made a truce with Kefla for now so she's an ally."

Buu didn't mind but in his usual, childish and grating voice asked "Kefla? _Who Keflaa?"_ (yes I wrote that as he said it).

Sighing, Beerus opted to just explain for the Majin instead of retort sarcastically. "She has green hair and is standing _next to_ Goku."

"Okay! Buu go help!" immediately launching off in the direction of the fused warriors.

The other two reactions were varied, as Broly was still the most confused participant of the tournament, still not fully understanding what was going on. He wasn't quite sure why he should be taking orders from this purple cat creature still, but Goku had explained to him what would happen if their universe was to be erased. What would happen to Baa, and Cheelai and Lemo. He had come to care for them more than anything else and felt prepared to fight anyone to stop them from being 'erased' -which as Goku had told him, meant being killed but _much more permanently._ He ended up shooting off with a stoic yet stern expression on his face. Despite his fight with Goku when they first met, he had found that truthfully, the other Saiyan was a good person and Broly didn't feel mad around him, somewhat liking him as well. Vegeta was a little different, as his father had spent his life instilling his hatred for the name, however even so, Broly never really cared for his father's intentions of vengeance. Vegeta didn't really mean anything to him so he supposed he didn't really mind him either.

Freeza was the most reluctant of them all, however in his best interest, he eventually conceded. Over the years, he had surprisingly adopted the attitude to want to beat those 'monkey filth' with his own two hands and strength, and just simply allowing the universe to be erased wouldn't be the revenge he wanted.

Arriving at the scene from their different locations around the vast span of the arena, the entirety of Universe 11, GoD, fighters and all, were shocked, as well as Kefla who eyed the newcomers of a rival universe suspiciously, however Gogeta just grinned from ear to ear.

**"Glad you guys could make it! We could use a little help with the numbers..."**

"Mm, it would only be fun if I got to make you suffer myself, _monkey."_ Freeza snarked with a huff as Buu grinned -which looked slightly off in his recently toned body compared to his usual, pudgy self. Broly simply nodded in a neutral position, arms hanging as he calmly assed the situation.

"Alright! _Run-down time."_ Gogeta's voice fell to a murmur as the group kept watch on their surrounding opponents from afar. _"Jiren is the strongest opponent here, far stronger than any of us alone and possibly stronger than several of us combined-"_

 _"I don't like those odds."_ Freeza hissed.

_"Well, we can't all focus him together anyway since we have nine enemies. Kefla and I **have** to distract Jiren at least, no question about it, but Toppo and Dyspo are the second biggest threats from what I can tell. The other two don't seem too bad, but stay on guard and don't be picky; fight who attacks first and be quick about ending it before you can get swarmed. If possible, help each other out in a pinch but prioritise securing your own battles first. After that, we can all focus on beating Jiren together. Alright?"_

Finally raising his voice above that of a whisper, Freeza sighed. "You know how much I hate taking orders from _you, right?_ But I suppose just this once I'll be gracious enough to humour you."

"Thanks, your mighty _lordship."_ Gogeta smirked as the group readied their stances.

 _"Careful now,_ before that tongue gets lopped." Freeza quipped back, and with his words seemingly ringing like a gong, both sides abruptly clashed in a cluster of shockwaves.

Freeza smiled smugly as Dyspo met him _just_ before halfway between (to show off his speed). "Oh-ho-ho, you look like you're quite proud of your speed."

"You could say that." Dyspo smirked cockily before flexing. "After all, you _are_ looking at the _fastest warrior in the Universe_. _-Except Jiren..."_ he gave a brief-side glance in a sweat drop.

Freeza couldn't help but chuckle heartily at the words, reminiscing in a phrase he hadn't heard spoken in so long... "Ah, what a shame the Ginyu force couldn't be here... You 'Pride Troopers' would be such great _competitors!"_ he spoke darkly like he didn't mean his words which caused Dyspo to narrow his eyes and drop into a fighting stance.

At the same time, Buu was the one facing Toppo as his opponent. The Pride Tropper shot a solidly large fist forward- only to find his opponent's body mould around his fist, the impact nullified completely. Throwing another punch to his face, Buu's entire head opened up in the centre, leaving the fist open in the air.

"What the... Grrr you test my patience, but justice shall prevail!" he sent a chop to the side of Buu's body but it only contorted, bending _out of his reach entirely_ before suddenly snapping back like an elastic band. Growling, he decided that releasing a barrage of relentless attacks would be enough to stop the other from simply avoiding them. But even so the impacts weren't half as strong after they were dulled by his gelatinous body.

"You strong! Buu like strong people! But Buu stronger than you!" for the first time, he threw his first counterattack, and whilst not quite as rawly strong as Toppo's were individually, that single punch left more of a mark. "Ha ha!" Buu mocked him, causing the trooped to growl in anger.

Meanwhile, Broly was the slowest of both sides to move, seemingly the only one to not have read the sudden change in dynamic, however very quickly two enemies landed in front of him, smirking.

"Well lookie what we have here... _Are you lost, little one?"_ one of them pouted sarcastically at the blank expression on Broly's face, but within the next instant, he was proceeding to crush the arena's ground into impactful craters with the alien creature's leg held in his wrathful grip -swinging much like a gorilla, but only if that gorilla was on planetary-level steroids and weighed 500lb. **(Look that up, the non-canon Broly from DBZ weighed precisely 507lb in his Legendary Super Saiyan form.)**

The second fighter looked on in horror as her teammate was reduced to a bloody pulp with each swing/smash, but could do nothing but cower when finally, Broly got bored and flicked the man away like a rag doll.

_"Puny little man."_

Suddenly, his gaze turned to the second one, who stepped back in immediate fear, and before they knew it, Broly was in hot pursuit as they screamed and fled for their life.

Jiren even so much as glanced away from Gogeta after blocking another attack to see what the ruckus was all about, but when he saw K'nsi shrivelled up like a frog-prune with a comically battered face and a few teeth missing, and Cocotte screaming bloody murder as she ran towards him, he disappeared before reappearing suddenly before Broly and sending a powerful kick that sent him abruptly flying into a boulder of rock.

Turning around to glare at Cocotte for her uselessness, she herself shrivelled up in fear under his gaze, but it couldn't be held when foolishly Broly returned, only this time with the first open display of emotion on his face since the tournament started.

He was _pissed._

Roaring, he slammed his arm towards Jiren, but it was almost embarrassing how easy it was for Jiren to disable the inexperienced fighter. Strength meant nothing if you barely knew how to fight, and so far, Broly seemed to be the best example of that in Jiren's eyes.

Swatting him away by attacking an almost _too_ blatantly open opening in his attack, he planned to turn towards the waiting and watching Gogeta and Kefla (as he hadn't forgotten Belmod's priority), but was honestly surprised this time when the mountain of rubble exploded and Broly came spearing back towards him like a pin-missile.

All it took was leaning to the side and using the brute's own velocity against him as Jiren effortlessly deflected him into _another_ plateau behind him, but every time the Saiyan went down, he growled and exploded in another bout of strength and anger beyond the last.

"Is your friend _always_ like this?" he sighed before finally raising a hand and releasing a sharp but precise blast of dense orange ki as he approached once more, giving the Saiyan more than what he had bargained for as he was sent hurtling into the sky like a rock.

"Yeah, he's definitely his own character." Gogeta chuckled as more expectedly this time, the madman returned, only this time, something was different.

In a pulsating heartbeat, the saiyan's hair flashed white, slowly turning viridescent as his eyes, sharp and wild, glowed like fireflies. He was screaming in pure rage and looked utterly un-refrained from what he was about to attack.

 **"Shit... that isn't good..."** Gogeta realised as he thought back to what he had said to Broly before fully recruiting him for the tournament.

* * *

Goku looked at Broly sternly, seemingly calculating many things as the Saiyan waited awkwardly for him to say something.

"You still don't have control over your max power, do you?"

Broly shook his head silently. He hadn't trained much at all since the death of his father, as Broly had always been a peaceful, caring person despite the power he wielded.

"There's still a pretty big problem of you going wild if you turn super saiyan again then... Since your power grows so tremendously- and after what Vegeta told me about the history of Saiyans, your transformation seems to be the true 'Legendary Super Saiyan', even if other Saiyans can reach a pseudo-Super Saiyan state with enough training, like me and Vegeta..." he muttered.

..."Broly, if those events were to happen, there are only two solutions I see..." for the first time, the Saiyan's eyebrow quirked up, showing curiosity towards what Goku was about to say. "Number one, we knock you out as soon as it happens and make sure you don't mistakenly kill anyone, otherwise you'll be permanently erased yourself..." he paused, before inhaling.

"... What is option two?"

"Option number two is a lot more risky... but _infinitely_ better if we can pull it off. However I would need your consent _now_ to plan for it if it happens."

To show he was still listening, this time Broly's eyebrows lowered and pinched.

"There are these earrings." Goku pulled out a pair of orange, spherical earrings that shone brilliantly under the sun. "These are called 'Potara Earrings', and putting them on; one on opposite ears between two people, will fuse them together for a temporary amount of time. An hour to be exact, although you have to be careful not to strain them too much or the time will decrease.

For the first time, the Saiyan's eyebrow quirked up, showing curiosity towards what Goku was about to say.

 _"I_ will fuse with you, and hopefully, I'll somehow be able to contain and control all your rage and direct it towards our _opponents_. If that can happen, we're almost sure to win the tournament and no harm will come to anyone on our side." Goku bit his lip in thought. "Again, it's risky though since I don't know who would truthfully be the 'dominant' side in the fusion, and if I wasn't, for some reason, able to hold you back, then together we'd be an unstoppable force going against anyone and _everyone;_ allies included. It would either mean we lose, or that _we_ die..." he indicated to the two of them specifically to get the point across to Broly.

Broly was pretty shocked upon hearing all this, and simply stood there silently as he processed everything that was going on inside his head. It was a lot to take in, regarding the ToP's rules and just what losing would mean for their entire universe...

Goku had had to explain that Vampa was only one single planet out of a practically countless amount, many filled with innocent lives that would die if they failed to win this match.

Eventually, he lowered his head and muttered softly, "If it comes to that, then so be it. I don't want so many people to die because of me, especially not Cheelai, Lemo and Baa..."

Goku smiled gently, "I'm glad you see it that way Broly, because that's why I'm trusting you on this team. I didn't bring you here for your strength alone; I brought you here because I knew that previously misguided or not, you're a good person Broly, and good people are who I want to trust the Universe to."

Broly smiled slightly when Goku turned away, ready to take his leave and finish whatever other arrangements that had to be prepared for the tournament.

* * *

_"I know what I have to do now..."_ Gogeta sighed, before swallowing his nerve. This tournament was turning out to be far more than he had expected, and knocking Broly out would be a large sacrifice, as well as a leg down on the chance they had at defeating Jiren, let alone SS4 Kefla right after to-boot. Gogeta was currently in the worst state of the lot in both Universe 7's group and Universe 11's (you know, if you're excluding K'nsi, Broly and possibly Gohan). His fusion wasn't permanent, either, which meant that he probably wouldn't even _make it_ to fighting Kefla.

Thinking about that solidified his decision. To be honest, time had left his attention and he truthfully didn't know _how_ long he had left of this fusion anyway.

Perhaps this secondary fusion with the potato would extend the duration? Would Gogeta being half Goku and half Vegeta -but his own person, fusing half-and-half with Broly mean that there was only one quarter each of Goku and Vegeta and half of Broly? Or would it be simply half Gogeta's combined conscience merged with Broly half-and-half? Or maybe they would all be evenly split into thirds each?

All these questions would just have to be answered now, as Gogeta raised two fingers to his forehead and instant transmission to Broly the moment he was slammed down into a crater. That was just about the only period of time that Gogeta had to even get close enough to him to get the earring on, but once that was done, fiddled to get his own one on.

As a final thought, Gogeta felt guilty. _'I'm sorry, Broly. I suppose he ended up kinda breaking his promise since you agreed to fuse with Goku but not me... Please forgive us both...'_ and suddenly, both Gogeta and Broly were pulled together in a bright flash of light and their consciences merged into one...


End file.
